Double Witched
by LilBenson2004
Summary: Prue's daughter comes to live with the charmed ones after her aunt on her father's side moves on. Life with the daughter of a charmed on and Adam Stevens proves to be interesting.
1. Finding out the Truth

**Author's note: My first crossover fic. Hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**Don't own any of the character's but Pepper!**

"Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Paige! I'm home!" Pepper Stevens woke up after having the strangest dream. She'd had the same dream every night that week. She didn't know who the people in her dream were. Just that she would yell for them and then she'd always wake up. Pepper ran her hand over her face before rolling over and looking at her alarm clock. It flashed 7:20am so Pepper rolled out of bed to get ready for the day. Pepper took a shower and got dressed before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen. She walked in and her aunt Tabitha was standing at the stove. Pepper sat down at the island counter and rested her head on her hand.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Pepper shrugged and she rubbed her head. Every time she woke up after having the dream her head hurt.

"I had that dream again. Still have no idea who these people are." Tabitha tapped her fingers on the counter and Pepper caught on to it.

"Who knows? Maybe they are someone you're supposed to meet," Tabitha said. Tabitha turned away from Pepper and Pepper knew that Tabitha knew something.

"What do you know?" Tabitha moved towards the kitchen door but Pepper threw up her hands to stop her. Tabitha stood frozen in place. Pepper walked around so she was in between Tabitha and the door. Pepper threw up her hands again and Tabitha unfroze and ran into Pepper.

"It's not nice to freeze your aunt. Come sit and I'll explain." Pepper nodded and followed Tabitha into the living room.

"Okay, what is it I'm not being told?" Tabitha sat down on the couch and then patted the spot next to her. Pepper sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, first off I just want you to know that I love having you live with me." Pepper sat up a little bit and stared at her aunt.

"What do you mean? Am I going somewhere? Are you?" Tabitha held up her hand to stop Pepper from talking.

"Just hold on a second, take a deep breath. Let me begin by helping you understand your dream... The people in your dream are family members on your mother's sides. They are your mother's sisters." Pepper nodded slowly understanding what her aunt was saying.

"Why am I dreaming about them though?" Tabitha reached over and took Pepper's hand.

"I don't think it's a dream but more of a premonition. I believe you are foreseeing the future." Pepper looked at her aunt confused. She didn't have the power of premonition. She still wasn't sure how she had the power to freeze.

"But I don't have that power. Or at least I don't think I have that power. Do I?" Tabitha shrugged.

"It's possible. You see, your mother's side of the family are witches also. One of their powers is the power of premonition. They also have the power to freeze time and telekinesis." Pepper scratched her head.

"How do they only have three powers and we have so many? Why didn't you tell me they were witches?" Tabitha laughed. Everything she told Pepper, Pepper had a question.

"Well, we are different types of witches. Your mother's side is more of a 'practical' witch. They use their powers for the greater good and fight evil beings. Now, our side of the family is more of a 'whimsical' witch. We have powers and can do anything we want. We don't get attacked by evil beings and we don't use our powers for the greater good. We are more the type of witch that you would see on TV." Pepper nodded but still had a confused look on her face.

"Before we get into all the different types of witches. Why do you think I had a premonition about my mom's family? I never met them. I don't even know where they live." Tabitha nodded and then stood up.

"Come have breakfast and I will try to clear up those questions for you." Pepper nodded and then followed Tabitha into the kitchen.

Tabitha made breakfast for both herself and Pepper before sitting down and explaining to Pepper how she was going on to the witchy realm. A place where whimsical witches lived because they don't die. They can live on forever. Time moves at a different pace in their blood. They don't age as quickly as everyone else. Tabitha was looking forward to slowing aging down because she had lived in the mortal realm for so long. Now she was ready to retire in the witchy realm.

"So basically your leaving me with a family that I don't know. To live with a mother that gave me up a birth?" Tabitha nodded.

"Sort of, I have some bad news. You know how your dad had already left for the witchy realm and you aren't allowed to visit or see him. Well, your mother had been killed. She is no longer alive." Pepper looked up from where she was eating her cereal.

"What? So both my parents are gone?" Tabitha nodded and reached for Pepper's hand.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Pepper shrugged. She was sad that her mother was dead. But she didn't know her before she died so it really didn't make a difference.

"What if I don't want to live with my mom's family?" Tabitha looked at Pepper and rubbed her hand.

"It's what's best for you. They have the power to protect you. Your powers from that side of the family had just started coming in. Evil beings will start to come after you." Pepper nodded. She knew her powers were changing and she had gained new powers. She didn't understand them but everything was starting to make sense now.

"I'm gonna miss you," Pepper said. Tabitha nodded and leaned forward to kiss her nieces head.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Pepper nodded and then stood up to put her bowl in the sink.

"Aunt Tabitha, why did I just start getting my powers from them now?" Tabitha looked up at her niece before signaling for her to sit back down.

Tabitha explained how when she was born her powers were bound by her great grams. They were only to be unbound when she turned 18 or her mother passed away. When Pepper started experiencing new powers at 15 then Tabitha got suspicious and looked into it only to find that Prue Halliwell had died. Now that Pepper was 17 Tabitha got more nervous. She knew what needed to be done. Pepper had to be returned to her destiny. She had to go to the Halliwells.


	2. Meeting the Halliwells

Pepper stood in front of the Halliwells' house. She stared up at the two story house and took a deep breath before walking up the front steps. She knocked on the front door and waited for a response. When the door swung open she came face to face with a brunette.

"Hi, can I help you?" the brunette asked. Pepper became speechless. How was she supposed to explain to this person that she was a long lost family member?

"Uh, I uh…" Pepper stuttered.

"Could you speed it up I'm kinda busy? Wyatt, don't you dare!" The brunette turned around to yell at a little blonde boy before turning back to Pepper looking expectantly. Pepper took another deep breath before letting everything pour out.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Stevens and I'm here because when I was a baby I was given up by my mother Prue Halliwell to live with my father's sister, Tabitha Stevens. She has recently retired and is looking to have some free time so she sent me to you. Are you a Halliwell?" The brunette looked at Pepper like she was crazy but stepped aside so she could come in.

"I don't really know what's going on or if anything you just said is true but my name is Piper." Piper held out her hand and Pepper shook it.

"I know this seems strange but maybe this will help." Pepper pulled a letter out of pocket and handed it to Piper.

Piper quickly opened it and pulled out the contents. Inside was a letter from Tabitha, Pepper's birth certificate and the agreement that Penny Halliwell had made with Tabitha. Piper read over everything before looking back at Pepper who was standing in the doorway. Pepper smiled at Piper and Piper returned a tentative smile.

"Would you excuse me for a second? Phoebe! Paige!" Piper yelled.

Pepper stood in the doorway and looked around. There were pictures hanging on the walls and sitting on the side table. One picture in particular caught Pepper's attention. It was of three women and the one on the left had black hair. Pepper knew exactly who the woman was she was staring at a picture of her mother. Pepper was lost in thought about how it would have been nice to have met her mother when Piper came back with two women trailing her. She assumed they were Phoebe and Paige.

"Phoebe, Paige, this is Pepper Stevens, our niece according to these papers," Piper said. Pepper waved at them.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Pepper said.

"Hi, I'm your aunt Phoebe!" Phoebe hugged Pepper and Pepper was shocked but then hugged her back.

"Phoebe! Hi, I'm Paige, the normal sister," Paige said. Paige shook hands with Pepper before stepping back behind Piper.

"Like I said I'm Piper. Welcome to our home," Piper said.

Piper led Pepper into the house and into the sitting room. Piper signaled for Pepper to sit down in a chair so she did. Paige and Phoebe both sat on the couch and Piper sat across from Pepper in another chair. Everyone sat in acquired silence until Piper cleared her throat. She looked at Phoebe and Paige before looking back at Pepper.

"So Pepper, tell us a little about yourself." Pepper looked up from where she was staring at her hands.

"Well, I'm 17 and I grew up not too far from here. I used to live with my aunt Tabitha but she decided that it was too dangerous for me to live with her anymore because I'm coming into my 'practical' powers. She was afraid I would be attacked by evil beings and thought you guys could protect me." All three sisters sat forward and looked shocked.

"So, you know about our powers and that we're witches?" Phoebe asked. Pepper nodded before looking back at her hands.

"Yes, I know that you are 'practical' witches that fight evil beings for the greater good. I also know from what little research I did before coming that you guys are the strongest 'practical' witches around. Pretty cool if you ask me." The sisters all looked at each other before Paige spoke.

"Why do you call us 'practical' witches?" Pepper looked at Paige before looking at the fireplace. Pictures were on top and she could see one of her mom with Piper and Phoebe.

"Well, that's what my aunt called you. See, not only am I a witch by your side but my father was a witch too. You may have heard of him Adam Stevens?" Pepper looked between the sisters from her seat.

"Wait! So your father's name is Adam and you aunts name was Tabitha. What is your grandmother's name Samantha?" Phoebe scoffed. Pepper looked at Phoebe and nodded.

"Yes, it was. My grandfather's name was Darrin." Piper threw up her hands and then stood up.

"Alright, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull. You just named off the characters from the show 'Bewitched'!" Pepper looked at Piper.

"I'm not making this up! Here look!" Pepper stood up and then snapped her fingers. She popped out and then popped back in behind Piper. She tapped Piper on the shoulder and Piper jumped.

"How did you do that?" Pepper shrugged and then went back to her chair.

"It's one of my 'whimsical' powers. I can pretty much do anything I want. As for the powers that I get from your side." Pepper threw up a vase and then froze it. Piper grabbed the vase and set it back down.

"You have the power to freeze!" Pepped nodded and looked at Phoebe and Paige.

"I also had a premonition the other day or at least that's what Tabitha called it but in my 'premonition' I called you guys and my mother so I just think it was a dream." Phoebe and Paige nodded before looking at Piper who was staring at Pepper.

"Only one way to find out if this is all real. Follow me!" Piper signaled for them all to follow.

Piper led the way upstairs and up into the attic. She set up candles while Paige flipped through a giant book. Pepper just stood to the side. She knew they must be doing some type of spell. She just watched as Piper and Phoebe lit the candles. The sisters all stood next to each other and began chanting. Pepper stood in the doorway and watched as wind started to spin in the circle and then turned into a ghost. Pepper walked around so she was facing the person. The sisters were all staring at the old woman expectantly.

"Girls, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Piper pointed at Pepper. Pepper just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Who is she?" Pepper looked at everyone before looking back at the ghost.

"She's Pepper, your niece." Piper slammed her hands down on the podium where the book was sitting.

"How could Prue have a child and not tell us!" Piper stormed out of the attic and Phoebe went to follow. Paige took off not long after.

"I guess I really screwed things up. I was just doing what I was told." Pepper stared at her hands and noticed that they were clinched in fists and sparks were coming off of them.

"It's not your fault. Now allow me to introduce myself, I'm your great grams, Penny." Pepper nodded and then stepped towards Penny who stepped out of the circle of candles and became whole.

"Nice to meet you. So, what do I do now?" Penny took Pepper's hands and led her over to the couch in the attic.

"Give them time. They will come to love you. Now tell me how is your aunt Tabitha?" Pepper shrugged and looked at the floor. She was mad at Tabitha for leaving her.

"She's okay. She moved to the 'witchy' realm. I'll probably never see her again." Penny nodded. She didn't know much about the 'witchy' realm. She just knew what she had learned after giving up Pepper.

"Yes, I knew she would one day move there. Does all your family live there?" Pepper nodded.

"Tabitha was the last to move in there. My father left when I was really small and moved there. I never met him. I've never met either of my parents." Penny patted Pepper's back.

"I know, I am sorry that you never met your mother but I can tell you that she is so proud of you." Pepper smiled and looked at Penny.

"Is there anyway I can call her like my aunts called you?" Penny shook her head and Pepper frowned.

"Unfortunately no, the elders aren't quite ready for your mother to come back. Although there is another family member you can meet." Pepper looked at Penny confused and then watched as she stood up and waved her hands. Another swirl of lights and wind flashed before another ghost showed up in the lights. The younger ghost stepped out and looked at Penny.

"Mother, what's going on? Is something wrong with the girls?" Penny shook her head and pointed at Pepper.

"I thought you might like to meet your granddaughter, Pepper." The ghost clasped her hands over her mouth and walked towards Pepper. She became whole as she left the circle.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you. You're so big." Pepper stood up and walked over to Penny.

"Who is she?" Pepper asked. Penny laughed and the ghost looked confused.

"She's your grandmother, Patty." Pepper's eyes lit up as she was pulled into a hug by Patty. She'd never met her grandmother on her father's side. It was nice to meet all this family.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Pepper pulled back from the hug and looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway. She looked like she had been crying.

"Piper dear, please don't be mad at your sister. She was forced to give up Pepper. I was the one who made the decision." Piper nodded and walked into the room.

"I'm not mad. Just confused, why does that family like to keep such secrets? I mean we just got Paige and now we have a niece. Is there more family we don't know about?" Penny shook her head as Patty pulled Piper into her arms.

"No, Pepper was the last secret." Pepper looked at Piper and then at the ground.

"Aun… Pi… Miss Halliwell, I'm so sorry for dumping this on you. I didn't know what to do when Tabitha told me that I was coming to live with you. I really didn't mean to upset you. Maybe I should just go." Pepper moved towards the attic door but Piper reached out and pulled Pepper to her. Piper positioned Pepper in front of her and then lifted her chin so she had to look at her.

"First off, it's Piper or Aunt Piper, none of this Miss Halliwell stuff. Second, you aren't going anywhere. You're family and we stick together. Lastly, I know your mom would have loved you. You are just like her. I'm very glad you're here and we get the chance to know you." Pepper nodded and the glanced towards the door when she heard someone sniffle. Phoebe and Paige were standing there and they walked over to where Piper and Pepper were standing.

"The same goes for both of us. We are either Paige and Phoebe or Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. We are both happy that you are here." Pepper smiled at the sisters and they all pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what to say… It's great having family! Why am I crying? I'm feeling a ton of joy but it's not all mine!" Phoebe began jumping up and down.

"You have my power of empathy… Ahh, this is so great!" As Phoebe kept jumping up and down Pepper covered her ears and sank to the ground. Piper smacked Phoebe and she stopped jumping before Piper knelt down next to Pepper.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. Pepper nodded and stood up as Piper helped her.

"Emotion overload. I'm okay though." Pepper looked around at everyone and instantly felt like one of the family.


	3. Pepper's First Demon

**A/N: I guess I should clarify that yes this is a crossover with Bewitched but the show won't be mentioned as much as Charmed. Secondly, the story is set right after the vanquishing of the source but it's not going to follow the timeline of the show. Like Piper already having two kids and there is no Chris but a Little Patty. Also Phoebe's powers advanced faster than they did on the show. Anyway, read and have fun and review!**

**Disclaimer: Only own my characters the others are borrowed.**

It had been two weeks since Pepper had come to live with her aunts and she was enjoying it. She spent a lot of time with her little cousin Wyatt and his little sister Patty. She was currently sleeping on the couch in the attic because there really wasn't room for her in the manor. Piper was trying to figure out the best way to have rooms added to the house. Pepper told Piper that she could do it but Piper refused to let her magically add rooms. Piper wanted only necessary magic to be used but knew they didn't have the funds to create new rooms.

"Aunt Piper! Do you know where my black tank top is?" Pepper walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's in the dryer. Sorry, I tried to get the wash done earlier but Patty was being fussy." Pepper shrugged and then sat down at the island.

"It's cool. This shirt is fine." Piper smiled at Pepper. Piper had enjoyed having her niece here. She was still angry that her she hadn't known about her niece. Pepper was great with the kids and always willing to help out with any housework that needed to be done.

"I like that shirt. So listen, I've been thinking maybe you could help me out with something." Pepper looked up at Piper and nodded.

"What's up?" Piper walked around the island and sat down next to Pepper.

"Well, I've noticed that your wardrobe is tiny. So, I want you to go find Phoebe and take this and go shopping." Pepper looked at Piper's hand where she was holding out a credit card. Pepper then looked at Piper and shook her head.

"I can't go out. What about the voices?" Pepper had been working on trying to control her empathic power but mostly she would just hide somewhere in the house.

"You can't hide forever. You will get your powers under control. Sweetie, I know that all this is hard on you but you can't give up your life because your powers are going wonky." Pepper nodded and took the credit card. She smiled at Piper before standing up. Piper pulled Pepper into a hug.

Pepper hugged Piper back and then walked out of the kitchen. Piper smiled as Pepper left. She was glad that Pepper was taking her up on her offer. Pepper walked back upstairs and to her Aunt Phoebe's room. She knocked on the door and waited for the response. When she heard a 'come in' she pushed open the door.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Piper wants us to go shopping. She says I need more clothes and to get out of the house." Phoebe looked up from where she was typing her laptop. She smiled and the closed her laptop before hopping off her bed.

Phoebe walked over and linked arms with Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled. They walked downstairs and out of the house. The climbed into Piper's jeep and took off. Pepper tapped her fingers on the door. Phoebe looked over and sighed. She knew that when Pepper tapped she was nervous. Phoebe rolled up to a stop light and reached over to stop Pepper from tapping. Pepper looked at Phoebe and gave her a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Bean?" Phoebe began driving again and Pepper looked out the window.

"Is it ever going to be normal? The voices are so intense! I just want them to go away!" Pepper smacked her hand into the door and Phoebe jumped.

"Calm down, Jellybean! You just have to breathe threw it." Pepper took a deep breath and then gave Phoebe an apologetic look. Phoebe had nicknamed Pepper 'Jellybean' almost as soon as she moved in. Pepper didn't know why she called her that but she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry; I know you guys are trying to keep my life normal. It's just different now." Phoebe nodded. She could relate to how Pepper felt. She loved having her powers but she remembered how weird it was when they first got their powers.

"I know, forget for a minute that we're witches. Let's just shop until we drop." Pepper nodded and smiled at Phoebe.

Phoebe pulled into the mall parking lot and found a parking space. Her and Pepper climbed out of the car. Pepper walked around to Phoebe's side and Phoebe grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the mall doors. Pepper followed Phoebe as Phoebe pulled Pepper towards the first store they saw. Pepper stopped walking at the door and looked around. The clothes weren't really her style. Not to mention somewhere inside someone was having a really bad day.

"Aunt Pheebs, can we go somewhere else?" Phoebe looked at Pepper and then around the store before nodding.

"Next store, you're not getting out of shopping." Pepper nodded as Phoebe pulled her to the next store. She could feel the tension too but it didn't affect her because she can control her power better.

Phoebe and Pepper walked into the next store and although Pepper was struggling to get the voices out of her head she liked the clothes she saw. Phoebe and Pepper shopped for the better part of the afternoon. Pepper was starting to get tired. The voices were becoming too much. Every store they went into someone was having a bad day. Phoebe could tell that shopping was taking a toll on Pepper and knew she would have to end the trip soon.

Pepper was in the dressing room trying on clothes when she came out. She was dressed half in her old clothes and half in the outfit she was trying on. Pepper had gone pale and Phoebe jumped up as soon as she saw her. Pepper reached out for Phoebe and Phoebe was there to catch her.

"I don't feel so good. Something's wrong." Phoebe reached up and felt Pepper's forehead. She wasn't overly hot.

"Okay, let's go back into the dressing room and change back into your clothes and we'll go." Pepper nodded as Phoebe led Pepper back into the dressing room. Phoebe helped Pepper change and then helped her to the register so that she could pay for the last few items. Phoebe carried the bags out while supporting Pepper.

"Why don't you go ahead and pop home?" Pepper nodded and then glanced around before snapping her fingers. Nothing happened and Pepper looked at Phoebe scared. Her powers weren't working and she had never had that happen.

"It's not working. Let's just get home." Phoebe nodded and opened Pepper's door. She threw the bags in the back and then ran around to the driver's side. Phoebe drove home as quickly as she could and pulled into the driveway. She jumped out of the car and ran around to help Pepper out. Pepper was looking paler by the second. She helped Pepper inside before kicking the door shut.

"Piper! Paige! I need you!" Phoebe yelled. She helped Pepper to the couch. Pepper sat down and closed her eyes.

"Aunt Pheebs, the voices are gone. Where did they go?" Phoebe looked at Pepper and then sat down next to her.

"What do you mean there gone?" Pepper opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe. She looked scared. She didn't know what was going on. Her stomach was beginning to hurt and her head started to pound.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she came downstairs with Wyatt in her arms.

"She's losing her powers!" Piper set Wyatt down on the couch next to Phoebe and he crawled over Phoebe and sat on Pepper's lap. Pepper wrapped her arm around him so he didn't fall.

"What do you mean?" Piper knelt down in front of Pepper and brushed her hand across Pepper's forehead.

"She isn't running a fever. She was trying on clothes and came out of the dressing room very pale. I told her to pop home but when she snapped nothing happened. Now she's saying the voices aren't there anymore." Phoebe grabbed Wyatt off of Pepper and held him in her lap. He struggled to get free.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed in a few seconds later. He looked at everyone and then sat down in the chair next to Piper.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Pepper is losing her powers; can you go see if 'they' know anything?" Leo nodded and then orbed out. Wyatt finally got free and climbed back onto Pepper's lap. He gave Pepper and hug and she hugged him back.

"Maybe, I'm just overly tired and my powers are drained. Or maybe there is an outage in the 'witchy' realm. I'm gonna go take some aspirin and take a nap. My head and stomach are killing me." Pepper handed Wyatt to Phoebe and then stood up.

Piper stood up and held out her hands for Pepper to take. Pepper took them and Piper led her upstairs. Piper walked towards her room and Pepper pulled away. Pepper stood in the doorway and sank down to the ground. Whatever was happening was getting worse. Pepper covered her ears with her arms and buried her face in her knees.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she knelt down. Pepper just shook her head and leaned toward Piper.

"It hurts, make it stop!" Piper wrapped her arms around Pepper.

"What's hurts?" Pepper lifted up her shirt. There was a large red mark on her side that seemed to be growing.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked. She knelt down next to Pepper and laid her hand on it. Pepper jumped and pulled away.

"Leo!" Leo orbed in and saw the mark of Pepper's side.

Leo knelt down and tried to heal Pepper's side but it wasn't working. Pepper lay across Piper's lap while Phoebe hopped up and got a washcloth. Phoebe laid the washcloth on Pepper's side. Pepper flinched but just kept laying there. Her eyes were closed and Piper was growing worried.

"What did the elders say?" Phoebe asked. Leo shook his head before scratching it.

"They don't know. It could be power outage in the 'witchy' realm. I'm gonna say a demon is involved though. The demon could have somehow managed to take her powers." Piper looked at Leo and shook her head.

"How? She wasn't attacked. All she has is this large red spot that seems to be getting bigger. It must hurt to since she jumped when I touched it." Phoebe said.

"It's not just her powers that are being affected though. She literally looks like her life is being drained from her… Phoebe go get the book and see if you can find anything on a demon that can drain a witch's life without attacking. Leo, help me get her to the bed so she can be more comfortable." Phoebe and Leo nodded. Phoebe went up to the attic whole Leo lifted Pepper off of Piper and moved her to the bed.

Piper sat down on the bed next to Pepper and rubbed the small part of her back that wasn't covered in the red spot. She could tell that Pepper was fading fast because her breathing was becoming raggedy. Piper stood up after she couldn't touch Pepper's back without Pepper flinching and paced the room waiting for Phoebe. Finally, Phoebe came running into the room with Penny and Patty in tow.

"I found a demon called solaria. He had the power to suck the soul from a witch by getting some of her blood. The book says that after he gets the blood a large red mark forms and grows until the witches body is all red and then the witch will burn." Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Pepper. Pepper looked like she was sleeping but Piper knew she had passed out from the pain only moments before.

"How do we vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"Power of three. I'm gonna go call Paige. You stay here with Pepper, mom and grams. I thought they could look after her while we go take care of this demon." Piper nodded and then moved to the bed. Piper knelt down beside Pepper and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're gonna kick this demon's butt and get you back. You just stay strong and everything will be okay." Pepper weakly opened her eyes and looked at her aunt.

"I love you, thanks for everything." Pepper mumbled before her eyes shut again. It was the first time Pepper had said she loved any of them. Piper wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Pepper's forehead.

"I love you too baby, just hang in there." Piper stood up and wiped her eyes as Patty came over to give her a hug.

Piper hugged Patty and Penny before walking out of the room. Patty and Penny sat down on the bed with Pepper between them and monitored the red mark on her back. It had taken over most of her back. Patty looked at Penny and then back at Pepper.

While, Patty and Penny were keeping a vigil over Pepper. Paige, Piper and Phoebe were storming through the underworld looking for Solaria. Piper was on a warpath and it freaked Phoebe and Paige out a little. Piper stormed into the cave that was Solaria's and looked around. The cave was dark and dingy. In the middle stood a cauldron that had an athame resting over it. It was dripping blood from the end. Piper assumed that was what had poked Pepper. It had a continuous supply of blood. Piper looked around and found the demon standing in the corner. He had his back to them so they had the upper hand. Piper walked into the middle of the room and blasted the demon. He spun around and stared at the charmed ones.

"I was wondering when you would show. Like my trick, I can kill your niece and gain her power without even going near her." Piper blasted the demon again. He stumbled backwards but then regained his footing. He shot streaks of lightening at Piper and Piper knew she was using Pepper's powers against them.

"Using her powers against us is kind of lame." Piper blasted the demon one more time before joining hands with her sisters. Phoebe threw a potion they had on hand and then they chanted the spell.

"Soul stealer leave this place, travel through time and space, return to them the souls you stole and perish now forever more." The Charmed ones chanted. The demon caught fire and then exploded. White lights flashed all over the place. Piper ran over to the athame and realized it had stopped dripping.

"Come on, let's go check on Pepper." Paige orbed them back to the manor and Piper ran into her room. She looked at her bed where Pepper lay. Her back was slowly going back to white.

Pepper lay there on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared at everyone. Piper walked over and sat down next to Penny. Pepper reached for Piper's hand and Piper took it giving it a squeeze. Pepper let go of Piper's hand and pushed herself into the seated position. Patty helped her sit up and then wrapped her arm around her waist to support her.

"So, is the demon gone?" Piper nodded. Paige and Phoebe came over and sat on the bed.

"Yea, we kicked his butt. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked. Pepper shrugged and reached for her side.

"Sore, is that normal?" Piper nodded.

"Yea, why don't you get some rest and I'll check on you later?" Piper said. She stood up and so did everyone else. Patty helped Pepper lay down again and Penny covered her up. Everyone gave Pepper and hug and a kiss before filtering out of the room. Piper waited until everyone was gone and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

Pepper looked at her aunt before closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Piper brushed her fingers through Pepper's hair before leaning over and kissing her head. She finally got up and left the room. Reluctance ran through her. She wanted to keep a watchful eye on Pepper for fear that another demon would attach. Fear had run through Piper when she thought she would lose Pepper. Pepper had become a second daughter to Piper. Pepper came to Piper with her problems and concerns. Not that Pepper had many problems or concerns. She was really a fun loving kid. Pepper reminded Piper a lot of Phoebe at her age but Pepper wasn't always trying to break the rules. Piper finally walked out of the room and went downstairs. Her sisters were sitting in the family room with the kids and Piper joined them. Phoebe smiled as Piper saw down next to her.

"Is she sleeping?" Piper nodded and picked up Wyatt when he walked over. She cuddled Wyatt in her lap.

"She's out like a light. I'm afraid to leave her alone. What if another demon attacks?" Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. They had had the same thoughts.

"We both thought that but we can't smother her. We're just gonna have to keep a closer eye out without being conspicuous." Paige said. Piper nodded and played with Wyatt. They all sat in the family room waiting for Pepper to wake up and need something.

A few hours later Pepper woke up and came downstairs. She had showered and changed. Her clothes had gotten sweaty when she was dying earlier. She walked into the family room and everyone looked up. Little Patty waddled over to her and she picked her up before going and sitting between Piper and Phoebe on the couch. She set Patty on her lap and Patty grabbed her face.

"How was your nap?" Piper asked. She pulled Patty into her lap. She was afraid Pepper would overdue it.

"Fine, I'm still a little sore but feeling much better. The red spot is gone but I figured out how the demon poked me. I have a small cut on my side where the red spot was." Piper nodded. Pepper leaned her head on Piper's shoulder.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Pepper looked up at Piper and then sat up. She normally wasn't a cuddly person but needed some comfort right now. She wasn't one to go to her aunts when she needed comfort.

"Yea, sorry." Pepper sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It's okay. You just never cuddle with us. I thought maybe you were feeling bad again." Pepper shook her head. She was feeling scared that something else would attack her.

"No, just kinda scared. Is this gonna happen again or was it a one-time event?" Piper reached around Pepper and pulled Pepper into her side.

"It will probably happen again but like this time we will save you, I promise. We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Pepper nodded and leaned on Piper. Phoebe grabbed Pepper's hand.

Pepper was still thrown for a loop about getting attacked and not even knowing it until it was too late. She knew that her aunts would keep her safe and that helped with the nerves. Who better to keep you safe than the charmed ones.


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: We're up to chapter 4! Yay! So here is a long chapter. Sorry it could probably be two but I wasn't sure where to seperate it. I haven't gotten many reviews and it kind of makes me sad but I'm gonna keep going because i like this story. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but my own!**

It had been a month since the demon had attacked Pepper and she was becoming her normal self again. Piper had finally agreed to let Pepper add a room with her powers. She felt bad because Pepper had to sleep on an air mattress in the attic. It had been destroyed twice when demons had attacked in the middle of the night. The room couldn't be seen by from the outside so it didn't look weird on the house. The room was attached to the attic but also had an entrance by the attic entrance. There was a flight of stairs that led to the room. It was nice and open. The only weird part was that there was no door. You just walked through the wall to enter the room. That way people didn't wonder why there was a door leading to nowhere. Piper eventually planned to have a real room added. All the furniture had been bought online and then installed by Leo. The room had yet to be painted but Piper had promised they would do it that weekend.

It was Saturday morning and Pepper was on her way downstairs for breakfast. Pepper walked into the kitchen and Phoebe was sitting at the table. Piper was making waffles which Pepper thought was weird because they saved those for a special occasion. There was third person in the room but Pepper assumed it was Leo. She couldn't see how it was because they were behind the newspaper.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Piper, Uncle Le…" Pepper trailed off when she noticed that Leo's nails were painted. Maybe it wasn't Leo. She did a head count and realized it couldn't be Paige because she was upstairs. Pepper had ran into her on her way downstairs.

"Hey sweets, did you sleep okay?" Piper asked. Pepper nodded still trying to figure out who was behind the paper.

"Aunt Piper, why does Uncle Leo have his nails painted?" Pepper had walked over to where Piper was flipping the waffles. Piper turned around and looked at the person behind the paper.

"That's not Uncle Leo." Pepper looked at Piper and then Phoebe before looking at the person behind the paper.

"Then who is it?" Pepper asked.

"It's…" The paper flipped down and Pepper came face to face with...

"Mom?" Pepper asked. Pepper was staring at Prue Halliwell. She smiled at Pepper.

"Hi!" Prue said.

"But how? I mean, you…you're dead. How are you here?" Pepper stuttered. Piper moved so she was next to Pepper and wrapped her arm around Pepper's waist.

"Don't worry about the how; let's just say the elders felt they owed it to you and my sisters. Come give your mom a hug?" Prue said.

Pepper just stood where she was before turning and running out of the kitchen. She ran up to her room and grabbed her hoodie and gym shoes before popping out. Pepper popped onto the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was pouring down rain so Pepper pulled on her hoodie and put the hood up before sitting down against the side. Pepper didn't know what to do. Her mom was dead but she had been at the manor right in front of her. Penny had said that Prue wasn't allowed to visit by order of the elders. Was she back for good or was she only here for a short time. Were the elders going to take her away again?"

While Pepper was wondering about why her mom was back, Prue was at the manor freaking out. Her daughter had just run away when she saw her. Phoebe and Paige were sitting with Prue while Piper ran up to her room to see if she was there. When Piper couldn't find her she went back downstairs.

"My daughter hates me… She's angry because I gave her up as a baby!" Prue cried. Phoebe pulled Prue into her arms and hugged her. Phoebe rocked back and forth trying to calm her oldest sister down.

"She doesn't hate you, she was just in shock. She's gonna come back and love you like we do," Phoebe said. Paige was sitting back still in shock that Prue was here.

"She's not in her room. I'm gonna call Leo and see if he can sense her. We're gonna bring her back and sit her down and talk about this," Piper said.

Piper walked out of the room and called for Leo. She filled him in on the situation and then had him sense for Pepper. Once he sensed her Piper grabbed her rain coat and then Leo orbed Piper to where Pepper was. Piper and Pepper orbed in and Pepper looked up as she saw the lights twinkle. Piper sighed and put her hands on her hips when she saw Pepper sitting there soaking wet.

"You missy are in a lot of trouble. You had us all worried when we couldn't find you and your mother is freaking out. She thinks you hate her! What do you have to say for yourself?" Pepper looked up at Piper and the tears she'd been holding back came pouring down her face. Piper knelt down and hugged Pepper.

"Is she gonna leave me again?" Piper held Pepper tighter when she noticed that she was shivering.

"No, the elders said she was back to stay. They said we deserved something special after we vanquished the source and that you deserved a chance to know your mother. I'm thinking Grams may have had something to do with that." Pepper sat back and wiped her face. It didn't help much because the rain was still pouring down on her.

"What if she decides she doesn't want me? I mean, she gave me up as a baby. What if she realizes that was the right choice that giving me up was for the best? That I'm not worth it." Piper pulled Pepper back into her arms and rocked back and forth.

"You are worth is, okay? Your mom is going to love you like Phoebe, Paige and I do. Just come home with me and we'll talk it all out." Pepper nodded into Piper. Pepper sat back and snapped her fingers leaving Piper and Leo standing on the bridge.

Pepper popped into her room and sat down on the floor leaning up against the bed. Piper and Leo orbed in a few seconds later. Leo left without saying anything and Piper reached her hands out to Pepper. Pepper took her hands and Piper pulled Pepper to her feet. Piper peeled Pepper's wet hoodie off of her. Pepper was standing there shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Okay, I want you to go shower. I'm gonna get you some clean clothes and leave them outside the bathroom. Get warm and changed and then meet me downstairs in the family room." Pepper nodded before walking out of her room and to the bathroom.

Pepper stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sat down on the toilet and rested her head on her hands. She let a few tears fall before she heard someone hit the bathroom door. Pepper smiled knowing it was Piper telling her to get in the shower. Pepper got undressed and then stepped in the shower. She let the warm water pour over her head and warm her up. She stood there until she heard someone hit the door again and knew Piper had dropped off her clothes. Pepper washed up really quick and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and then opened the door enough to grab her clothes. Her clothes were warm to the touch and Pepper knew Piper had let them tumble in the dryer quickly before bringing them to up to Pepper.

Pepper got dressed and then towel dried her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before leaving the bathroom and heading to her room. Pepper grabbed a hoodie and some socks before sitting on her bed and pulling the socks on. She then pulled her hoodie on and walked out of her room.

Pepper walked downstairs and stood just outside the family room. The whole family was in there she could hear them making small talk. Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking in. Everyone looked at her and Piper stood up from sitting next to Prue and walked over to her. Pepper looked at Prue and then at the ground. She shuffled her feet where she was standing and picked at her nails. Piper wrapped her arm around Pepper's shoulder and pulled her more into the room.

"Phoebe, Paige, out!" Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes but then got up and left. Each giving Pepper a hug on the way out. Piper hugged Pepper and then followed them. Pepper stared at where Piper had stood and followed her with her eyes. Once Piper was out of sight Pepper looked back at Prue.

"I…uhm… I'm sorry for storming out earlier," Pepper said. She stared down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Prue.

"It's okay, I'm glad Piper was able to find you. She really seems to love you." Pepper nodded and glanced up at Prue before looking at the ground again.

"Yea, she's been kinda like a mom." Pepper looked up at Prue and could see the jealousy in Prue's eyes.

"I'm glad you were able to lean on her when you needed somebody." Pepper nodded and looked around the room.

"It helped when I first got here... I never thought I'd get to meet you." Pepper looked up with tears in her eyes. Prue hurried over and pulled Pepper into a hug. Pepper didn't respond to the hug at first but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Prue.

"I'm so happy you're with me." Pepper pulled back and smiled at Prue.

"I'm happy you're here." Prue smiled at Pepper before hugging her again. Pepper heard someone sniffle behind her and turned to see her aunts standing there. Pepper laughed and then Prue joined in.

"A bunch of saps," Prue said. Pepper nodded and leaned back on Prue.

"Not funny, how about I make us all some lunch and then we can paint?" Piper asked. Everyone nodded and walked off in different directions. Prue still had her arms wrapped around Pepper so she couldn't move.

"Uhm, I know you're happy to be back but could you let go?" Prue let go of Pepper and she walked towards the kitchen.

Prue sat down on the couch and sighed. She knew her daughter was holding something back. Phoebe had told Prue about how Pepper was all smiles and today Prue just wasn't seeing it. Maybe she was being irrational. Could be the fact that Pepper was still in shock that she was back. Who knew? Prue was definitely going to get to the bottom of it.

Pepper walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Piper turned around and smiled at her. Pepper gave Piper a tentative smile before resting her head on her hands. She'd had a headache for the better part of the day and hoped she didn't get sick from sitting out in the rain.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Piper asked. Pepper looked up and shrugged.

"I'm happy she's back but I don't know. It's weird. I mean, she was dead and now…" Pepper stopped and looked at Piper.

"She's not, right? I know it's a little weird but things will get better. I'm still adjusting too. She loves you though and I know deep down you love her too." Pepper nodded. Piper was right she did love her mom. She always had even though she didn't know her. Part of her was still angry that she was given up but Pepper knew she wouldn't change her life for anything. She loved Tabitha and she loves her other aunts too.

"It's just gonna take some getting used to… So, uh, I've been thinking maybe I need to add another room? I mean there aren't any spares and I don't think she's going to go for sleeping on an air mattress." Piper looked at Pepper. She was right that they were out of rooms but Piper really didn't want another magical room added to the house.

"For now, she can stay with you, okay? We will talk about adding rooms later." Pepper nodded and then hopped off the stool she was sitting on before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Pepper took a long drink of water and then went over and grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet by the sink. She took two before putting the bottle back and sitting back down.

Everyone came wafting in as the smell of food filled the house. After Pepper ran away breakfast was not eaten so everyone was starving. Pepper moved from her spot at the island to the table. Phoebe sat down next to her and Prue walked over and stood by the chair on the other side of her. She seemed to be waiting for Pepper to give her permission. Pepper looked up and nodded at the chair. Prue smiled and sat down before kissing Pepper's cheek.

"So, I believe I heard something about painting?" Prue asked.

"Yep yep, we're finally gonna paint my room." Prue looked confused. She knew how many rooms the house had. She assumed each sister had a room but maybe Phoebe and Paige had moved in to the same room so Pepper could have a room.

"You have your own room?" Pepper nodded and then laughed. Prue still looked confused.

"I'll show you after lunch." Prue nodded as Piper set lunch on the table.

Small talk was made all throughout lunch and when everyone had their fill they started to disperse. Phoebe cleared the table and Paige washed dishes while Pepper took Prue up to her room. Piper followed to see Prue's reaction. Pepper pulled Prue upstairs and walked to the end of the hallway. There really was no doorway you just walked through the wall into her room. Prue pulled back when Pepper kept pulling her towards the wall.

"Pepper, sweets, I'm not a ghost and neither are you. We can't walk through walls." Piper laughed and so did Pepper.

"Mom, trust me." Prue's heart swelled when Pepper called her mom. She wasn't used to the term yet but loved hearing it.

"Yea Prue, just trust her." Prue scowled at Piper and then smiled at Pepper. Pepper pulled again and walked through the wall dragging Prue behind her. Prue gasped when they ended up at the bottom of a flight of stairs. They climbed the stairs and it opened up into Pepper's room.

"This is my room," Pepper said. She flopped down on her bed and smiled.

"Wow, this is amazing. But how? You have no door and you can't see the room from the outside." Pepper laughed.

"I created it... with my powers." Prue looked confused and Pepper wondered just how much Prue knew about her father.

"Created it? Isn't that personal gain?" Piper and Pepper shook their heads. Prue looked between the two before sitting down next to Pepper.

"I'll let you explain. Call me when you're ready to paint." Piper started to leave when Pepper stopped her.

"I was thinking about taking a nap first. Then I'll explain while we paint. My head hurts a little." Piper nodded and then stepped forward to see if Pepper had a fever but stopped and pulled her hand away when Prue's hand touched Pepper's head. Piper was gonna have to remember that even though Pepper had grown to be like a daughter to her Prue was her mother.

"You feel a little warm," Prue said. She stood up and then helped Pepper up before pulling down the covers on her bed. Pepper climbed into bed and lay down before Prue pulled the covers up over her and then leaned over and kissed the top of Pepper's head. Pepper smiled at her mom before looking at Piper. She could tell Piper was upset that she wasn't the one taking care of Pepper. Prue ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and then turned and walked out of the room. Piper stood there for a minute before turning to follow Prue.

"Aunt Piper, I still love you the same," Pepper said. Piper smiled at Pepper and then walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. Now get some rest and your mom will be up to check on you in a while." Pepper nodded and then snuggled down in her bed before closing her eyes.

Piper walked out of Pepper's room and nearly ran into Prue who was standing by the attic stairs. Piper smiled at Prue before wrapping her arm around Prue's shoulder and dragging her downstairs. Piper knew that if Prue had her way she'd be sitting in Pepper's room watching her sleep. Piper had felt that way about her own children.

"Come on, she's going to be okay." Prue looked back and then at Piper. Piper pulled Prue over to the couch in the conservatory.

"So, what have I missed?" Prue asked. Piper laughed and then leaned her head on Prue's shoulder. She had missed her big sister.

Piper rambled through everything that Prue had missed since she died. She explained how they had met Paige and vanquished Shax. Piper had Wyatt and then Patty before they vanquished the Source and Pepper came into their lives. She told Prue about the demon attacking Pepper and how they had to save her. Prue looked horrified at the thought of her daughter being attacked by a demon but was happy her sisters had saved her daughter. Prue and Piper sat downstairs before Prue couldn't take just sitting there any longer.

Prue went upstairs and stood just outside her daughter's room for a minute before walking through the wall. She walked up the stairs and stared at her daughter who was still sleeping. Prue walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached over and lightly felt Pepper's head before pulling her hand away. Pepper began to stir and Prue stood up so she didn't scare Pepper. Pepper looked up at Prue from her position on the bed.

"You're still here." Prue smiled at Pepper and then sat back down.

"You thought I was leaving." Pepper sat up a little and leaned back against her pillow.

"I thought I dreamt you being here… I wasn't sure it was real until I saw you standing there." Pepper smiled as Prue leaned forward and kissed Pepper's head.

"I'm never going to leave you, I promise/" Pepper hugged Prue and Prue hugged Pepper back. Pepper pulled away before pulling off her hoodie.

"So, Piper wants up to paint the room but I'm not in the mood. Instead I was thinking we could talk in the attic and the room could paint itself." Pepper snapped her fingers and all the painting tool started moving.

The bed moved forward and all the furniture moved to the middle of the room. Pepper pointed at the walls and called out the paint color. All the walls were going to be gray except for the accent wall that as purple. Once the brushes and rollers were going Pepper looked at Prue and climbed out of bed. She reached out her hand for Prue before walking towards the wall attached to the attic. She walked through with Prue following and pulled her over to the couch.

"How did you do that?" Pepper smiled and patted the spot next to her. Prue sat down and then turned to face her daughter.

"What exactly do you know about my dad?" Prue looked at Pepper and smiled. She looked like her father and while her father had only been a one night stand she loved that man for giving her Pepper.

"Well, we met at a party I was at and one thing led to another and we ended up drinking and fooling around…" Pepper help up her hand and made a gagging face.

"Eww, I don't need those 'type' of details. So my dad was a one night stand." Prue smacked Pepper's arm and Pepper smiled. Prue nodded and then looked at the floor.

"I made a bad judgment call. Not that having you was bad, I'm just saying a one not stand it not something that I condone." Pepper nodded. She looked at the ground. She hoped her parents had dated for a while and been in love but since her mom knew nothing about her father she assumed that wasn't the case.

"Its okay, something you didn't know about my dad was that he was a warlock. Not a warlock like you and my aunts know but a 'whimsical' warlock. Meaning he had the power to do anything he wanted. He wasn't a bad guy either." Pepper looked at Prue and she looked horrified.

"What is a 'whimsical' warlock? I slept with someone who might have wanted to kill me?" Pepper shook her head.

"No! A warlock is what a 'whimsical' male witch is called. Completely different from the warlocks that you and my aunts battled. You know the show Bewitched? Well, it was based off my dad's family." Prue looked at Pepper confused then glanced over at the wall they had walked through and saw a not very happy Piper walking in.

"Did you know that Bewitched was made after her father's side?" Piper nodded with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I did. You, little missy are in trouble. How many times have you been told not to use your powers? Now get in your room remove all the paint and do it like a normal person." Pepper looked down before standing up and walking towards her room.

"Yes ma'am. Come on, mom. Let's go paint." Prue followed Pepper but stopped when she was next to Piper.

"We need to talk about Adam later." Piper nodded. She knew that Prue would have questions that she didn't feel comfortable asking her daughter.

Prue and Pepper spent all afternoon and most of the evening painting Pepper's room. Prue was impressed with her daughters design choice. After they had finished putting the second coat on Pepper took Prue downstairs and showed her the pictures and stuff Piper had bought for her. Prue felt a little jealous that Piper had gotten to do all this stuff with her daughter.

"Don't be jealous mom. I still need more stuff for my room." Pepper smiled at Prue and Prue gave Pepper an explain look.

"How'd you know I was feeling jealous?" Pepper looked up at Prue from where she was picking through one of the bags.

"I'm an empath. I can feel it." Prue jumped up from the couch and walked into the hall.

"Piper! Phoebe! Get in here!" Prue stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You forgot Aunt Paige. She already feels left out now that your back." Prue glared at her daughter and turned away from her.

"You too, Paige!" Prue stalked back into the room and stood in front of Pepper with her hands on her hips.

"What is it? Did a demon attack?" Phoebe asked as her and Piper came running in. Paige followed them in and stared at her sisters.

"What kind of ass backwards spell was cast to make my daughter an empath?" Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at each other before looking at Prue.

"Prue, what are you talking about?" Piper asked. She walked over and sat down next to Pepper.

"She's an EMPATH! Do you know how dangerous it is to be an empath? It almost killed me when I was one." Phoebe held up her hands in a time-out signal.

"Prue, there was no spell. One of my advances powers is the power of empathy. She got it from our powers." Prue looked at Piper who nodded.

"But, how?" Prue asked. She walked over and sat down next to Pepper wrapping her arm around Pepper's shoulder.

"Mom, it's really not that bad. I've learned to control my power and most of the time I can ignore other people's feelings. I was just reading yours because I wanted to know how you were feeling." Prue looked at Pepper and then kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure? I remember it being awful. The voices were so loud! They never stopped." Pepper nodded. She knew what her mother was talking about. It took time to block out the voices and concentrate on her own emotions.

"Are we okay now?" Piper asked looking at Prue. Prue nodded before hugging Pepper who willingly accepted the hug.

"When's dinner? I'm starving!" Phoebe said. Everyone laughed at Phoebe.

"It'll be done soon. How's the painting going?" Piper looked at Prue and Pepper.

"It's done. We finished a while ago. I was showing mom all the stuff we had bought and telling her there was more to be gotten." Piper nodded before walking out of the room. Phoebe trailed behind her but Paige just stood there.

"Something wrong, Paige?" Prue asked. Paige shook her head and then walked out of the room.

"She's feeling left out. It's becoming too much. I can barely fight off her emotions. You guys need to talk to her." Prue looked at Pepper and nodded. She stood up and walked out of the room. Pepper packed up everything and put it back in the closet before walking to the kitchen.

Pepper walked into the kitchen and found her mom and two Aunts. She noticed that Paige was missing so she left and went upstairs to find her. She wanted to make sure her aunt was okay. Pepper walked over to Paige's room and could hear Paige shuffling around so she walked over and knocked on her door.

"It's open." Came from the other side of the door. Pepper pushed the door opened and poked her head inside.

"You got a minute, Aunt Paige?" Paige looked up from what she was looking at and smiled.

"Sure, come on in!" Pepper walked into the room and walked over to sit next to Paige on the bed.

"What'cha doing?" Pepper asked.

"Flipping through a magazine. Waiting for Piper to finish dinner. What's up with you?" Pepper shrugged and looked at the magazine.

"Nothing, just wanted to come check and make sure you were okay." Paige looked at Pepper and Pepper smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Just having an off day." Pepper looked at Paige unconvinced.

"Aunt Paige, I know when you're lying. You need to talk to your sisters about how your feeling. Trust me it's weird for all of us. I mean I'm super excited my mom is back but it's going to take some adjusting." Paige looked at Pepper and smiled.

"Hey, stay outta my brain." Paige said jokingly.

"Sorry, can't help it. It's hard to not hear the voices and emotions when I'm out of sorts myself." Paige gave Pepper a hug.

"You like having your mom here, don't you?" Pepper nodded.

"Yea, it's pretty cool. I just wish you didn't feel so left out. They all love you too. Even my mom. I can feel it." Paige smiled at Pepper before giving her another hug.

"Thanks, you made me feel a little better." Pepper smiled.

"I know, now come on, I can smell dinner and my stomach is about to leave my body and go eat without me." Paige laughed and grabbed Pepper's hand. She stood up and then pulled Pepper off the bed.

Pepper and Paige walked into the kitchen and everyone sat down for breakfast. Pepper looked around at all the smiling faces. She could feel the genuine love in the room. Even though she knew that there were still some issues to work out Pepper knew things were going to be great.


	5. School's in Pepper's out

**A/N: Questions have been asked about whether or not the characters of Bewitched will show up. The answer is probably, I haven't really thought that far ahead. As for a Bewitched Book of Shadows I haven't decided yet but I am giving it some thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my own!**

Life for Pepper Stevens now Halliwell was going well. The cleaners had cleaned up the mess about her mom being gone. Prue had technically never died in the minds of everyone but her family. She'd gotten Pepper's name changed when she signed her up for school. Pepper wasn't looking forward to going back to school. She'd come to live with her aunts at the beginning of summer so she was able to get acclimated without worrying about school. Everyone was getting along and most of the issues had been worked out. People were starting construction on actually adding two bedrooms upstairs and a new room downstairs that would become a playroom for the kids.

Pepper trudged downstairs dressed and ready for school. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and she had a scowl on her face. The workers had gotten there super early so Pepper was woken up with the rest of her family by hammering and saws. Pepper and Prue were sharing the attic for now and all Pepper's stuff was put into 'storage'. Pepper had made it disappear. It was with the stuff she hadn't brought from her Aunt Tabitha's place. It was basically floating on an astral plane. It would all be brought back once the rooms were complete. Luckily, Piper had agreed to hire painters to paint this time.

Pepper walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her mom at the table. She dropped her bag by her chair before leaning over and resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Morning, Baby Girl! How'd you sleep?" Pepper just sat there with her eyes closed and Prue knew if she let her she would fall back asleep. Prue moved her shoulder and Pepper sat up and groaned.

"Not well, someone snores. I miss my room." Pepper laid her head on the table and Prue leaned over and kissed the back of her head. Pepper sat back up and rested her head on her hands.

"Sorry, the rooms will be done soon. Then you'll be rid of me." Pepper smiled at Prue before looking up as Piper came walking into the room.

"Can't wait!" Pepper said before leaning away so Prue couldn't smack the back of her head.

"Can't wait for what?" Piper asked as she began making breakfast. She was balancing Patty in her arms and trying to get stuff from the fridge.

"Mom snores haven't been able to sleep." Pepper got up and went over to take Patty from Piper. Piper gave Pepper a grateful look. Pepper smiled and carried Patty over to where Prue was sitting.

"Haha, I know what you mean." Prue stuck her tongue out at Piper and then turned her attention to Patty and Pepper.

"Patty cake, patty cake baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as he can. Pat it and roll it and mark it with a P and put it in the oven for Patty and me!" Pepper clapped Patty's hands and she giggled. Prue smiled. She loved watching Pepper with her cousins and wondered what Pepper was like as a small child.

"So Pepper you excited for school?" Pepper looked at Piper and rolled her eyes. Piper laughed as she broke an egg into a pan.

"It's school, I don't think you can be excited about it." Prue laughed and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Your aunt Piper liked school." Pepper looked at Piper horrified before looking back at Patty who was chewing on her finger.

"Your mommy's nuts," Pepper said. She tickled Patty's belly and Patty laughed. Piper went back to making eggs and toast. Phoebe and Paige both came into the kitchen and sat down. Pepper passed Patty to Phoebe and Phoebe played with her.

Piper set the food on the table and Pepper ate quickly before rushing back upstairs to brush her teeth. Pepper came back downstairs and her mom was standing in the kitchen door with Pepper's backpack. Pepper took the bag and swung it over her shoulder before walking into the kitchen and hugging each of her aunts. Prue could tell Pepper was nervous. She walked over and laid her hands on Pepper's shoulders.

"Just remember your techniques. Breathing and counting to help block out the noises. If it becomes too much call one of us and we will come get you. We will work out a plan so you can get through tomorrow." Pepper nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Prue, don't tell her that. She may try to get out of school even though things are fine." Pepper glared at Piper.

"Rude! I would not!" Pepper walked out of the kitchen and waited by the front door for her mom. She wasn't mad at Piper but she thought Piper had more faith in her.

Prue came walking out of the kitchen and over to where Pepper was standing. She grabbed her purse and her key and then pulled the door open. Pepper walked out and Prue followed. They both got into the car and Prue started it before backing down the driveway. Prue drove Pepper to school glancing over every once in a while to make sure she was okay. Pepper just stared out the window and Prue could tell by the look on her face she was getting ready.

"You okay?" Prue asked. Pepper looked over and nodded.

"Yea, just getting ready. Trying to clear my mind." Prue nodded. She pulled up to a stop light and reached over to run her hand over Pepper's head.

"You'll be okay. Don't be mad at Piper she didn't mean what she said." Pepper looked at Prue.

"I'm not. I know she was just playing around." Prue nodded before looking up to see the light change.

Prue pulled up in front of the school a few minutes later. Pepper stared at the school before looking back at Prue and giving her a weak smiled. Prue smiled back before reaching out and giving Pepper's hand a squeeze. Pepper took a deep breath before getting out of the car and reaching back in to grab her bag.

"Bye mom, I love you." Pepper stood up and closed the door. Prue was speechless, she hadn't been heard Pepper say she loved her. She knew her daughter did but it had never been verbalized.

Pepper walked into the high school and then walked up to the front desk. She smiled at the secretary who was on her phone. The secretary held up a finger and Pepper looked around. She was taking deep breaths as the voices were building up. Pepper closed her eyes and then jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Hi, can I help you?" Pepper turned around and looked at the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Halliwell and I'm just starting here. I was told to stop by here on the first day." The secretary smiled and then dug through some papers.

"Yes yes, here is your schedule. Your homeroom is just down this hall and to the left." Pepper smiled and took the schedule before walking down the hallway.

Pepper walked into her homeroom and was instantly hit with a range of emotions. Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath but it wasn't helping. Pepper stepped back out of the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly text her mom telling her she didn't think she could handle it. Prue text her back:

'Just hang in there, remember breathe and count. I love you.' Pepper groaned and tucked her phone back into her back pocket. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from 20 before turning and going in to the room.

Pepper found and empty chair and sat down. She set her backpack by her leg and looked around the room. Pepper tapped her fingers on table in front of her. She was in the chemistry lab. Pepper liked science but it wasn't her best subject. Pepper looked over her schedule and realized she had chemistry for first period so she wasn't going to have to leave. Pepper did hope that some of these people were leaving because they were beginning to stress her out. Pepper sat with her eyes closed until she heard someone call her name. Pepper looked up and the teacher was standing in front of her.

"Are you Pepper Halliwell?" The teacher asked with some annoyance in her voice. Pepper wondered how many time she had asked.

"Yes, I just transferred here." The teacher nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Emmet. I'm your homeroom teacher." Pepper nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Pepper could read this teacher's emotion and could tell she wasn't thrilled about being here either. Mrs. Emmet left and walked to the front of the room. Pepper looked around before reclosing her eyes. Pepper sat there with her eyes closed until someone yelled.

"Oww! Something just shocked me!" Everyone looked around and Pepper looked down at her hands. She had sparks forming on them.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Pepper asked as Mrs. Emmet walked by.

Mrs. Emmet looked at Pepper strangely but then nodded. Pepper jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. She walked quickly down the hall. At the end was a doorway to outside. Pepper looked around before quickly slipping through. She pulled her phone out only to have it short circuit in her hand. Pepper looked around and when she didn't see anybody she shot her hand out and let the sparks fly. Pepper shot off her hands a few more times and the last time she accidently hit the power line. The school lights flickered and then went out. Pepper looked back through the door

"Shit!" Pepper tried to come up with a spell to fix her problem but she couldn't. Pepper slipped back into the school and walked back into the classroom. She could barely see but knew the teacher was watching her every move. Pepper felt around for her chair and sat down. An announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances we are going to have to shut down the school. Parents are being notified as we speak. If you have a cell phone and would like to call your parents than the cell phone ban is lifted. Everyone please exit the building in an orderly fashion. We will let your parents know if school is canceled tomorrow. Thank you!"

Pepper grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She followed the flow of people outside and then found a space that was away from everyone else. Pepper sat down up against the wall and closed her eyes. The voices were getting worse as more people came around. Pepper sat there until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Pepper opened her eyes and looked up to see Mrs. Emmet standing there.

"The office got a hold of your aunt. She said to have you walk home." Pepper nodded. They only live about a block away.

Pepper stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked away from the school and glanced back once. She was going to be in major trouble. Pepper was fighting off her emotions. Since they were running high from her powers it was hard. Pepper walked home and stopped in front of the manor. She stared up at it before taking a deep breath and pushing her emotions as far down as possible before walking into the house.

"I'm home!" Pepper yelled. She knew one of her aunts was home.

"In here!" Came Piper's response. Pepper set her bag down by the front door and then walked into the family room. Piper smiled up at Pepper before patting the seat next to her.

Pepper sat down and then leaned back and closed her eyes. She knew she'd have to tell her aunt what happened. Then she was going have to tell her mom.

"How was school?" Piper asked. Pepper opened her eyes and looked at Piper.

"Exhausting." Piper laughed and pulled Pepper into a hug.

"You were only there for an hour. How was it exhausting?" Pepper looked at Piper and rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers have so many problems. Emotions run high in high school and I hear all of them." Piper nodded she knew that Pepper would struggle.

"Well, lucky for you there was a power failure and the transformer went out." Pepper nodded. Pepper looked at Piper and then down at the ground.

"Yea, I uh need to tell you something… The power failure wasn't all an accident." Piper looked at Pepper and then crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper took a deep breath and the tears she'd been holding in started to fall.

"There were lots of voices when I walked into my homeroom. I tried to breathe and count but it wasn't working. So I text mom and told her I couldn't handle it but she told me to just hang in there and use my techniques… I tried really, really hard and almost had it under control until the homeroom teacher walked over and asked if I was Pepper Halliwell. She must have asked more than once because she seemed irritated. When I finally heard her my concentration was blown. She introduced herself and then walked away. I attempted to get everything under control again but…" Piper held up her hand.

"Get to the point sweets! What happened?" Pepper closed her eyes before wiping at them.

"I am. I was getting close to getting it under control when someone screamed about getting shocked. So I looked down at my hands and they were sparking. I knew that my powers were acting up because my emotions were running high. I immediately asked to go to the bathroom and when told it was okay I walked out and went outside. I was going to call mom and beg her to come get me. Unfortunately, my powers fried my phone. So I was standing there sparking and my phone was gone. I then thought that if I released the powers against the tree in front of me I could get it under control. So I shot off a few sparks…" Piper held up her hands again.

"You didn't! Pepper! How could you blow up the transformer?" Piper stood up and then put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean too. I must have misfired. This wasn't on purpose Aunt Piper, I swear. Mom's gonna kill me! Oh God! She's gonna kill me! I really screwed up!" Pepper leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She began sobbing and Piper sat down and pulled Pepper into her arms.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Calm down, Sweets. Breathe in and out." Piper rocked Pepper back and forth. Finally Pepper's sobs just became whimpers and then stopped. Pepper sat up and looked at Piper. Piper brushed some hair off Pepper's forehead. Pepper's head was now pounding.

"She's gonna kill…" Piper covered Pepper's mouth.

"NO one is going to kill you. We will talk to your mom together. Right now, I want you to go and lay down. Go up to my room and lay down." Pepper nodded and then stood up. Piper stood up with her and walked with Pepper upstairs. Piper tucked Pepper in and then walked out of her room closing the door.

Pepper lay down and closed her eyes as another round of sobs took over. Pepper cried herself to sleep. Piper was standing outside her door and could hear Pepper. She wanted to rush back in and hold her again but knew Pepper was ashamed that she had done this and worried Prue was going to be really mad at her.

Piper walked downstairs and grabbed the phone before going into the conservatory and sitting down. She stared at the phone and then set it on the couch. She thought about calling Prue but wanted to give Pepper a few hours to sleep before she had to explain what happened again. Piper grabbed a magazine and flipped through it. She was tapping her foot and very anxious. Piper had flipped through three magazines when she heard something hit the wall next to the conservatory. Piper looked up to see Pepper standing there.

"Stop! I can't take the pressure anymore! Call her so we can talk about it, please!" Piper nodded and grabbed the phone. She dialed Prue's number and waited for a response. She told Prue that she needed to come home because Pepper had to talk to her and that something had happened at school. Pepper looked at Piper and then walked out of the room. Pepper went into the family room and sat down in one of the chairs. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. Piper went to walk into the family room but Pepper held up her hand. Piper stood in the doorway and watched her niece break down.

Prue got home 15 minutes later and came running into the house. She saw Piper staring into the family room and walked over where she was standing. Prue heart broke when she saw her daughter sitting there rocking back and forth with her head tucked into her knees. Prue looked at Piper before looking back at Pepper.

"She has something she needs to tell you. Just keep an open mind." Prue nodded and then walked into the family room. She walked over and knelt down next to Pepper. She ran her hand over Pepper's head and Pepper jumped before looking up at Prue. Prue saw the scared look her daughter had.

"What's wrong, baby?" Prue asked. Prue's voiced hiccupped when her daughter slightly pulled away from her. Prue was scared for her daughter. She'd never seen Pepper looked so scared. Granted she'd only known her daughter for a month but Prue knew something bad must have happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. The voices were too much. Please don't hate me." Pepper climbed over the arm of the chair opposite Prue and sat down on the floor. Prue looked to Piper for help but Piper just stood there. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Prue what happened it had to come from Pepper.

"Baby, tell me what happened?" Pepper shook her head before looking at Piper. Prue looked at Piper as tears ran down her face.

"Come sit, I'll tell you," Piper said. Prue followed Piper into the conservatory. Pepper just sat on the floor next to the chair and rocked back and forth.

Piper told Prue what had happened at the school and Prue went from feeling sorry for her daughter to being extremely angry. Pepper knew because she could feel the emotion. Pepper began breathing faster as a panic attack started to set in. Pepper stayed where she was until she heard footsteps.

"I'm gonna kill her! What was she thinking?" Prue yelled as she walked towards the family room. As soon as Prue rounded the corner and Pepper saw her Pepper snapped her fingers and popped out.

Pepper popped into the attic and quickly locked the door. She grabbed her duffle bag that she had brought her clothes in and began throwing random clothing items into the bag. She had to get out of here before her mother got up there. She looked pissed and Pepper knew she was because she could feel it. Pepper was a dead person if she didn't get out of here and get to the 'witchy' realm. She knew it was the one place that her mom couldn't get to her.

While Pepper was upstairs packing Prue was on her way up there. Prue had a sixth sense about where her daughter was. She could almost sense her presence. Prue ran up the stairs and was about to storm down the hallway when Piper stopped her. Prue looked at Piper and Piper pulled Prue into her bedroom before closing the door and blocking it.

"Piper, move! I have to go deal with my daughter! She's got to learn that you can't just use your powers willy nilly. You have to have control!" Piper crossed her arms but didn't move from in front of the door.

"She knows that, Prue. You know that sometimes we can't control our powers if our emotions are out of whack!" Prue stood up from where Piper had pushed her onto the bed.

"Then she should have called one of us to come get her!" Piper glared at Prue. Prue was lucky at that moment that Piper's powers didn't work on her sisters.

"She text you and said it was too much. You told her to hang in there and use her techniques!" Prue looked at Piper and for a second the anger faded.

"I thought she was testing me to see what I would say. She'd only been there 15 minutes! How was I supposed to know she couldn't handle it?" Piper threw her hands up and a pillow next to Prue exploded.

"She told you that! That's how! She wouldn't lie to you about something like this! She wouldn't want to disappoint you. Come on, Prue! You should know that about YOUR daughter!" Piper was fuming but tried to keep calm because she knew if Pepper was still in the house all the emotion was attacking her and with her own emotions on high she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"AHHH!" Came a scream from outside the room.

Prue and Piper both looked at the door before rushing out of the room. They both ran toward where the scream came from. They ran up the attic steps and tried to open the door but it was locked. They back down a few stairs and then Prue used her power to open the door. Prue went to run into the attic but a energy bolt came flying at them and Piper pulled her back down a step. Prue looked at Piper before stepping into the attic. Electricity was flying everywhere and her daughter was sitting on the floor and it was radiating from her. Pepper had a look of pain on her face and she was crying as she tried to reign in her powers. Prue stepped back out of the room and looked at Piper.

"Do you have any binding potions around?" Piper looked at Prue confused but nodded.

"Yea, we use it when Wyatt is defiant and uses his powers when he's not supposed to. Why?" Prue looked back into the attic.

"Just go get it and I'll explain later." Piper nodded and ran back down the stairs.

Prue walked back into the attic and slowly over to Pepper. As she got closer and closer Prue could feel the heat radiating from Pepper. She could feel the electricity in the air and it was shocking her but she wasn't gonna let it stop her. Prue walked around Pepper and sat down behind her before reaching forward and pulling Pepper back into her arms. She gritted her teeth as small electrical bolts hit her. Prue pulled Pepper back until she was flush against her and then leaned so her mouth was right next to Pepper's ears.

"Pepper, I'm sorry I got angry. I'm not mad anymore, no one is. It was an accident. You gotta calm down, Baby." Prue knew that her daughter was minutes from dying.

Prue kissed the side of her daughters head before leaning her head against Pepper's. Prue closed her eyes as the pain of the shocks became unbearable. Prue wanted to let go and get away but she knew that whatever she was feeling her daughter was feeling it ten times worse.

The emotions were too much and Prue knew her daughter wasn't going to be able to handle them much longer. Prue could feel Pepper's heart beat and it was fast and irregular. Prue held on tighter hoping her plan worked. She knew the emotions were too much but hopefully if she got rid of the extra emotions Pepper would be okay.

Piper came back up into the attic and was shocked to see Prue holding Pepper. She could tell Pepper was bad off. Prue signaled for Piper to give her the potion and Piper did as she was told before jumping back to avoid being hit by an energy bolt. Piper watched as Prue made Pepper open her mouth and dumped the blue liquid in.

"Swallow Pepper," Prue said.

Piper was pretty sure Pepper couldn't hear anything but eventually Pepper swallowed. In an instant the lightning stopped. Piper knelt down in front of Pepper as her eyes fell closed. Piper looked at Prue panicked but Prue just shook her head. She knew that Pepper would either fall asleep or pass out but she'd come around. Prue could still feel her heart beat and it was evening out.

"Is she okay?" Prue shrugged but kept a hold of her daughter.

"I don't know. She's gonna be okay physically after some much needed sleep. Emotionally who knows? I'm just glad she's okay now… Can you call Leo? I need him to heal me." Piper nodded and then walked out of attic to call him. She didn't wanna startle Pepper.

Leo and Piper came back in and Leo healed both Pepper and Prue. Pepper had scorch marks on her from where her power was attacking her. He carried Pepper down to his and Piper's room and laid her on the bed. He left Piper and Prue in the room with Pepper. Prue tucked Pepper in and then sat down next to her. She watched her sleep for a few minutes before she felt Piper tap her on the shoulder. Piper signaled for Prue to follow her and she did reluctantly.

"Let her sleep. Watching her may only make her panic when she gets up." Prue nodded even though she hated to leave Pepper. She was worried but didn't want Pepper to panic when she woke up.

Prue and Piper went downstairs and into the kitchen. Phoebe was coming in through the front door. She followed Prue and Piper wondering why Prue was home so early in the day. It was only 11am.

"Hey Prue! Off work today?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked at Phoebe and shook her head.

"No, Pepper had a problem at school. It's a long story I'll explain later." Phoebe looked from Prue to Piper and nodded.

Phoebe sat down at the table with Prue while Piper started making something for lunch. Everyone sat there quietly until Piper served all ate in silence. After lunch was finished Phoebe and Prue did the dishes. Then they all three headed into the family room. Prue glanced at the stairs as they walked by. Piper grabbed her hand and dragged her into the family room. She wasn't going to let Prue watch her daughter sleep. It would just stress Prue out more.

"Explanation, please?" Phoebe asked. Piper and Prue looked at each other and shook their heads. They were both too tired and worn out to explain what had happened.

"We will when Paige gets home. That way we only have to explain once." Phoebe nodded but looked slightly disappointed that she was going to have to wait for an explanation.

The sisters decided to watch a movie to pass time until Paige got home and Pepper woke up. Prue wouldn't have been surprised in the least if her daughter slept through the night and well into the next day. She knew how draining being and empath was not to mention almost having your own power overtake you. When Paige got home they all sat down and Piper and Prue explained about the day.

"Is she going to be okay?" Paige asked. Prue and Piper looked at each other before nodding.

"We think so. She's sleeping in Piper's room right now. Leo came and healed both of us. So physically she is fine it's the emotional part that I'm worried about. I just wish I hadn't been so hard on her," Prue said. Prue put her head in her hands and for the first time cried about what had happened today. Piper pulled Prue into her arms and rocked her like she had done Pepper only hours before.

"You reacted like any parent would. Why don't you go check on her? I'll get dinner started," Piper said. Prue nodded and wiped her tears before standing up. She looked at her sisters before walking to the doorway.

"Paige, Pheebs, you wanna come?" They both nodded and hopped up to follow Prue to Piper's room. Piper had checked on Pepper when she had gone upstairs to use the bathroom.

The three of them walked in quietly and Prue walked over to the bed. She laid her hand on Pepper's head and could feel the fever she had developed. She leaned over and kissed her head before her sisters walked over and did the same. They all left and headed downstairs to the kitchen. They all had to come up with a plan to help Pepper. Prue didn't want to leave her powers bound for too long.

"I don't want to keep her powers bound but if I unbind then this could happen again." Phoebe, Paige and Piper all nodded.

"Could we maybe find a way to just bind her empathy?" Paige asked. Prue shrugged her shoulders before resting her head on her hands. She was getting a headache.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just home school her. It's just one year." Piper shook her head and looked at Prue.

"We can't cut her off from civilization because her powers are too strong. We need to train her better… What if we sent her to magic school?" Prue looked at Piper confused.

"What's magic school?" Prue asked.

"A school for magical beings. The Elders created it to help young witches and other beings get control over their powers," Phoebe said. Prue rocked her head from side to side like she was mauling it over.

"It's an option. I don't know, for now I'm just going to give her a few days off. Let her rest up and then approach the subject with her." Everyone nodded.

Paige and Phoebe told their sisters about their days. Piper finished dinner and set it on the table as Leo brought Patty and Wyatt home. They all ate dinner in relative silence except for the random babbling of Patty.

Once they were done Piper gave Wyatt and Patty baths with the help of Phoebe. Prue went upstairs with Paige and they flipped through the book of shadows looking for anything that would help them with the Pepper situation.

Once Wyatt and Patty were bathed and down for the night Piper and Phoebe joined Paige and Prue in the family room. They had going in there to watch TV after coming up empty handed in their search. Prue had checked on Pepper and she hadn't moved since Leo had laid her down. The sisters had all voted on watching a movie. They picked a comedy because they could all use a good laugh.

Pepper woke up and rolled onto her back. Her whole body was sore and she was confused as to where she was. She looked around and realized she was in Piper's room. Pepper rubbed the back of her head and pushed herself into the sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and then snapped her fingers. When she didn't pop out of the room she panicked. What had happened to her?

Pepper climbed out of bed and after balancing herself headed to the attic. She grabbed some comfortable clothes before changing. Pepper was about to leave the attic when she passed the book of shadows. There was spell to bind someone's powers. Pepper read over what it said. She sat down on the couch and broke down into tears. Her mom had bound her powers. She must really be in trouble. Pepper glanced at her watch and realized it was 9 hours had passed. She didn't remember what had happened since Piper had told her to take a nap.

Pepper stood up and walked down the attic stairs and then down the hallway to the top of the other stairs. She could heard the TV on but didn't know who was watching. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the family room. She walked over to the door and then stopped in the doorway. Everyone in the room looked up at her and Pepper looked at her mom.

Prue sat up and held her arms open when she saw Pepper in the doorway. Phoebe paused the movie they were watching. Pepper stood there for a moment before walking over and climbing on to Prue's lap. She curled up on her mom's lap and buried her face in Prue's neck. Prue wrapped her arms around Pepper and instantly felt the tears against her neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Prue turned her head slightly so she could see Pepper's face but Pepper just moved with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up the transformer. Please, don't take my powers," Pepper mumbled. Prue nodded in understanding and then leaned away so Pepper had to look at her.

"I didn't bind your powers because of what happened at school. I bound them because if I didn't your empathy was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Pepper looked at Prue confused.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Sweets, what is the last thing you remember?" Piper asked. Pepper looked at Piper and then at her other aunts. Pepper looked at Prue and Prue gave her a soft smile.

"You were telling me to go take a nap, Aunt Piper." All the sisters looked at each other before Prue spoke.

"You don't remember me coming home and you hiding in the attic." Pepper shook her head and looked around the room again. For the next half hour Prue and Piper explained to Pepper what had happened.

"So I almost died, again?" Everyone in the room nodded.

"Unfortunately, it's a common thing in this family. Although we've never had our powers almost kill us," Phoebe said.

Prue glared at Phoebe. Pepper snuggled back into Prue and Prue wrapped her arms around her daughter tighter. Prue kissed the top of Pepper's head before resting her head against her daughter's. Prue didn't know what she would have done if she'd lost Pepper. She'd just gotten her daughter back and losing her was not an option in Prue's eyes. She would do whatever to keep her daughter safe.

"I'm really sorry, mommy," Pepper whispered. Prue nodded against her daughters head. She knew she was the only one that had heard her.

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you when you text me." Pepper buried her face in Prue's neck. She closed her eyes and Prue rubbed her back.

Everyone went back to watching the movie except for Pepper who was sleeping on Prue's lap. Prue knew her daughter had fallen asleep seconds after she apologized. Prue knew she should take her upstairs but she was rather enjoying holding her daughter. Prue knew she had missed out on so much but she knew from now on she was going to do everything she could for her daughter. Once the movie ended everyone started to head off to bed. Piper and Prue stayed sitting on the couch.

"You want me to call Leo to come get her?" Piper asked. Prue shook her head. She reached under Pepper's knees and then put her other arm under Pepper's arm before pushing herself off the couch.

"I got it. She's pretty light." Piper nodded and followed Prue upstairs. Prue carried Pepper towards the attic. Piper reached out and grabbed Prue's arm.

"Why don't you guys take my room? Leo is off doing his thing I can sleep with Wyatt." Prue smiled at her younger sister and nodded before heading into Piper's room. She laid Pepper on the bed and then covered her up.

Prue went over to Piper's dresser and grabbed some pajamas. She went into the bathroom and changed before walking back into Piper's room. Pepper was curled up in the corner of the bed. Prue lay down next to her and pulled the covers up over her. She closed her eyes and lay there trying to sleep. After a few minutes she felt something heavy fall on her stomach. She then felt something push on her arm. Prue opened one eye and noticed Pepper had rolled over and was sleeping up against her. Prue lifted her arm and Pepper snuggled into her side. Prue smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Prue didn't know what the future was going to hold. She was scared for her daughter but right now all she cared about was that her daughter was alive even if she was powerless. Her love for her daughter was more important that her daughter being a witch. Prue was going to protect her daughter at all costs.


	6. Bonding or Something Like That

It had been three weeks since Pepper had issues at school. Prue found an online school for Pepper to attend. She wasn't keen on magic school but liked the idea of having Piper train her in magic while she was going to school online. Pepper had her powers back and she was doing better with controlling them. It was an average Saturday in the Halliwell manor and Pepper was hanging out with her aunts while her mom worked.

Pepper stood in the kitchen and sang along to the music playing from her IPod. She looked up to check on Wyatt and Patty before turning back around to grab the salt and pepper. Pepper threw a dash of salt into the soup she was cooking. Piper was going to make lunch for everyone home when she got called into take care of something at her club P3. Pepper had agreed to watch the kids since Phoebe was in the shower. Her mom and Paige weren't at home.

"I've gotta find love. Gotta find the sweet and precious love. Gotta find love, baby if you're out there, somewhere. Gotta find love. Something with the power of heaven above. Gotta find love, baby if you're out there. I've gotta find love!" Pepper sang. Wyatt laughed as Pepper spun around and sang into the spoon she was cooking with. Pepper kept dancing until she saw Prue standing in the doorway. Pepper stopped dancing and singing and stared at Prue.

"Hey Lovebug, Munchkins!" Pepper waved at Prue before spinning around and turning down the music.

"Hi!" Wyatt said. He stood on his chair and reached up for Prue. Prue picked him up and gave him a hug before setting him back

down.

"I like your picture, Wy!" Wyatt smiled as he sat back down and continued to color.

"Pooh! Pooh!" Patty screeched.

"Hi Patty cakes!" Prue walked over and kissed the top of Patty's head before walking over to Pepper.

"Hi! What are you doing home?" Pepper asked. She spun around again and grabbed a spoon so she could taste the soup.

Prue had to work Saturdays every week. She normally didn't get off until dinner time and even then she'd have to bring home part of her work. Being a fashion photographer for a magazine gave her a great wardrobe and she got to meet a bunch of famous people but the job cut into her time with her daughter. Prue finally had enough after having worked her tail off this week she took the afternoon off to spend with Pepper.

"I took the afternoon off. Thought we could spend some time together." Pepper nodded as she dipped the spoon into the soup and then blew on it before trying it.

"Cool, we gotta watch the rugrats until Aunt Piper gets home." Prue nodded before leaning over to see what was in the pot.

"What'cha making?" Pepper looked into the pot as she dropped in another dash of salt.

"Italian wedding soup and three cheese grilled cheese. I thought it sounded good since its rainy and cold outside." Prue looked at Pepper shocked before dipping her finger into the soup and trying it.

"So you sing and cook; any other talents you have?" Pepper looked at Prue and shrugged.

"I used to be good a gymnastics but I tore my ACL six months ago playing soccer with some friends." Prue looked at Pepper and then looked down at her knees. Prue noticed that Pepper was wearing a knee brace.

"Do you always wear a knee brace?" Pepper shook her head before walking over and grabbing down some bowls.

"No, it acts up when it rains. I wear the knee brace to help keep it stable." Prue nodded and then grabbed the bowls from her daughter before setting them on the table.

"Where is your Aunt Piper?" Prue asked.

"P3. There was a power issue. She left the rugrats with Aunt Pheebs but she's in the shower. Aunt Piper should be home soon." Prue nodded before grabbed plates and spoons.

Phoebe came walking into the kitchen. She walked over and sat down next to Patty's highchair. Patty reached for her so Phoebe pulled Patty out of her chair and into her lap. Patty played with Phoebe's necklace.

"Piper and Paige just pulled up I saw both cars in rhe driveway," Phoebe said.

"Perfect timing. Lunch is ready," Pepper said.

She grabbed the plate of sandwiches and set them on the table before grabbing the pot of soup and setting it on the table. Pepper grabbed cups and set them out before grabbing two and filling them with water. She set one down in front of her mom and the other in front of Phoebe. Prue and Phoebe both smiled at her and she smiled back. Piper and Paige came in the back door and smiled when they smelt lunch.

"Take a seat lunch is ready," Pepper said. Paige sat down after removing we coat and Piper went to clean up Wyatt's coloring and put him in his booster seat.

"Come on, Wy! You have to sit in your booster seat so Pepper has a chair." Wyatt held onto the chair with all his might.

"No mama, I big boy! Sit big chair!" Wyatt declared. Piper pulled a few more times before Pepper spoke up.

"Its okay, I can sit with mom." Pepper walked over to Prue's chair and Prue scooted back so Pepper could sit on her lap.

Piper looked at Prue to make sure it was okay and Prue nodded before wrapping her arms around Peppers waist. Phoebe grabbed the plate of sandwiches after putting Patty back in her high chair. Prue took the plate and grabbed two sandwiches for her and Pepper. Prue set them on a plate and then passed the plate onto Piper. Piper served up the soup and got drinks for her and Paige. Pepper shared Prue's water.

Everyone ate lunch and chatted about their mornings. Piper talked about the drama at the club and how the storm had knocked out the power. Paige talked about work. Phoebe and Pepper laughed because they'd only been up for four hours so had nothing to talk about. Prue talked about work and then about Pepper's singing.

"Did you know she could sing?" Everyone shook their heads and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I get it from you. Don't think I didn't hear you belting out 'Teenage Daughter' in the shower the other day. I thought Martina was showering at our house." Prue kissed Pepper's shoulder knowing her daughter meant it as a complement.

"She has many talents that we don't know about. Aren't you supposed to be working this weekend?" Piper asked.

"I took the afternoon off. We are all caught up and I wanted to spend time with my favorite daughter." Pepper rolled her eyes again and then leaned back on Prue.

"I'm your only daughter but I'm glad your home." Prue laid her head on Pepper's shoulder and Pepper reached forward and stole the rest of Prue's grilled cheese. Prue smacked Pepper's arm and Pepper smiled.

"I was gonna eat that!" Pepper swallowed and then drank the rest of Prue's water.

"Oops!" Everyone laughed as Piper and Phoebe began to clear the table. Pepper went over and began running water in the sink so she could do the dishes.

"Back away from the sink! You made lunch so we will clean up. Go spend time with your mama!" Piper said.

Pepper smiled at her aunt and nodded before going over and jumping on Prue's back. Prue's hands instantly slid under Pepper's knees to hold her up. Prue walked from the kitchen into the family room. Prue dropped Pepper onto the couch and then flopped down next to her. Prue kicked her feet up on the ottoman and Pepper kicked her legs up on Prue's before leaning back into the corner of the couch.

"So, what do you want to know?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know, tell me things about yourself." Pepper nodded and then crossed her arms and thought about it.

"Well, my name is Pepper Jayne Halliwell. I'm 17 years old and I was born October 31, 1985. I have brown hair…" Pepper couldn't go on anymore without laughing. Prue was partially glaring at Pepper. Prue smacked Pepper's legs and Pepper pulled them away as she started laughing harder.

"I know all that stuff smarty pants. I mean your interests and talents. Maybe even a story or two from when you were little." Pepper nodded and then stretched back out.

"Okay, let's see. When I was five I thought it would be cool to jump out of a tree. I ended breaking my ankle and my elbow. Needless to say my sense of adventure is big." Prue looked at Pepper with tears in her eyes. She had been hoping for stories that were positive. Hearing that her daughter had been hurt made her heart break. She reached for Pepper's hands and Pepper let her hold them. Pepper saw the tears in Prue's eyes and then felt bad.

"I'm sure that was painful. Did Tabitha take good care of you?" Pepper nodded and stared down at her hands. She heard Prue sniffle and looked up.

"No mom, please don't cry! I'm okay; really it wasn't that big of deal. I was in a cast for a couple of weeks but then I got them off." Pepper leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Prue's neck. She pulled herself forward so she was sitting on Prue's lap.

"I'm fine. I'm just sad because I missed so much. I wish I could have been there for you." Pepper nodded into Prue's shoulder.

"Me too. We have each other now though. That's all that matters. Better late than never, right?" Prue kissed the side of Pepper's head and Pepper sat back. She repositioned herself in the corner of the couch. Prue took a hold of one of Pepper's hands again and they sat there in silence.

Pepper felt something smack her stomach so she opened her eyes to see what was hitting her. She looked over and smiled down at Patty. Pepper picked Patty up and set her on her stomach.

"It's nap time, Miss Patty. Did you run from mommy?" Pepper asked. Patty giggled and shook her head.

"No nappy!" Pepper ticked Patty and she giggled.

"Yes nappy! Do you want me to read to you?" Patty smiled and then laid down on Pepper's chest. Pepper looked at Prue and Prue nodded. Telling Pepper it was okay.

"Paces!" Patty squeaked.

"Okay, places it is. Let's see. 'Congratulations! Today is your day! You're off to great places! You're off and away!" Pepper recited most of 'Oh, the places you'll go'. Patty had already fallen asleep. Pepper looked at Prue and she had tears in her eyes again.

"You know the whole book by heart." Pepper nodded.

"It was my favorite book when I was little. I have a copy upstairs somewhere. It's from…" Prue nodded. She knew about the book.

"From me. I gave it to you the day you were born along with a stuffed chicken." Pepper nodded. Prue had written a note in the front of the book that said 'Go to any place you want to go! You can do anything! Love, Mommy!'

"I know, Aunt Tabitha read me the note every time she read me the book." Prue wiped her eyes. Pepper reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Have either of you seen Patty?" Piper asked as she came walking into the room. Pepper pointed to where Patty was sleeping on her chest. Piper smiled and then walked over and picked her up. Patty stirred but then snuggled into Piper's shoulder.

"Places?" Piper asked. Pepper nodded and smiled at Piper as she walked out with Patty.

Pepper looked at Prue who still had tears rolling down her face. She was staring down at her hands and playing with Pepper's fingers. Pepper moved her legs off of Prue's before standing up. She kneeled down on the couch and then wrapped her arms around Prue's neck. Prue just sat there staring at her hands.

"Mom, please stop crying. I'm sorry I made you sad. I won't recite the book anymore. I won't even tell you stories from my past just please don't cry, mommy." Pepper sat back and wiped her own eyes.

Prue didn't respond or look at Pepper. After a few minutes Pepper hopped off the couch and left the room. She ran up the stairs and almost ran into her aunts. They were all standing in the hallway talking. Pepper looked at all of them and wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"Sweets, what's wrong?" Piper asked. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Pepper.

"She won't stop crying. We were having a good time but then she just keeps crying. I didn't mean to read 'Places' to Patty. Or tell her the story about when I broke my arm and ankle. I wasn't trying to make her sad. She wanted to know about my past and I told her." Pepper broke down sobbing and Piper pulled her into her arms. Piper hugged Pepper as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"Go with Phoebe and Paige and lay down. I'll go talk to your mom and see what's going on." Pepper nodded into Piper's shoulder before moving to stand next to Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige wrapped their arms around Pepper and led her to her room. Pepper stopped before they reached the stairs that led to her room.

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her." Piper nodded and walked down the stairs.

Phoebe led Pepper up to her room with Paige following. Pepper lay down on her bed and Phoebe lay down behind her. Paige sat down on the other side of Pepper and Pepper moved her head to her leg. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Pepper and Paige ran her fingers through her hair. Pepper sobbed into Paige's leg.

"Shh, Jellybean. It's gonna be okay. Piper's gonna find out what's wrong with your mom. You gotta calm down," Phoebe said.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she realizes that she made the right choice a long time ago and now she's regretting it?" Phoebe rubbed Pepper's back.

"She'd never think that, Munchkin. Your mom loves you and she'd never want to give you up," Paige said. Pepper just sobbed harder until her sobs turned into whimpers.

"I shouldn't have come here. I should have made Tabitha stay. If I wasn't here she wouldn't be sad. You guys wouldn't have to deal with me and my problems. I make her mad and sad. I can't make her happy. No wonder she gave me up! I'm so stupid for thinking I could come here and it would be great. Too much time has passed. I can't prove that I'm worthy when I screw everything up!" Phoebe sat up and then pulled Pepper up so she was sitting between herself and Paige.

"Listen to me, we love having you here. If you weren't here then Prue wouldn't be here either. She'd still be dead. We owe you for her being brought back and we owe you for bringing this family closer. You are a very important member in this family and I don't ever want to hear you say that you're a problem or that you shouldn't be here. Your mom loves you soo much. Her world would come crashing down around her if anything happen to you." Pepper nodded and then leaned forward to give Phoebe a hug. She looked at Paige and then hugged her before laying back down.

While Phoebe and Paige were upstairs consoling Pepper; Piper went downstairs to find Prue. She was sitting on the couch in the same position she had been when Pepper left. Piper sat down where Pepper and been and grabbed Prue's hands. Prue looked up at Piper as tears still streamed down her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Piper asked. She wiped some tears off of Prue's face.

"I'm a horrible mother. I should have never given my baby up. I missed so much. Did you know that she broke her ankle and elbow when she was five? Or that she had 'Oh The Places You'll Go' memorized?" Piper shook her head.

"I knew about the book because she's recited it to Wyatt and Patty. You are not a horrible mother. Pepper thinks she's upset you because she has the book memorized or that she told you about how she broke her ankle and elbow. Look Prue, it's gonna take time. Pepper needs a mother and she wants it to be you." Prue nodded.

"She's known all her life that Tabitha wasn't her mom. I gave her a copy of 'Oh The Places You'll Go' when she was a baby and wrote a note inside. Tabitha read her the note every time she read the book. What if my baby thought that I didn't want her?" Piper held Prue's hands and made Prue look at her.

"Prue, Pepper loves you. With all her heart she loves you. She knows why you gave her up. We've all told her the story. Right now, she thinks that you're upset because she loves that story and she passed it onto her cousins. She's afraid that she made you sad. She came upstairs in tears because she couldn't get you to stop crying. She promised to never talk about her past again because she thinks hearing it makes you sad. Your daughter just wants you to be happy. I think she needs to hear from you just how much you love her." Prue wiped her eyes and pushed herself up off the couch.

Prue walked upstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to Pepper's room. She could hear Phoebe telling Pepper how much she meant to everyone and it took all Prue had not to cry again. Her daughter didn't think she was loved. Prue walked up the stairs and looked at her sisters. They both got up off the bed but Pepper didn't move. Prue could hear her sniffle and whimper and it was tearing her heart into pieces. Phoebe and Paige both walked by and hugged her. Prue just stood there and watched her daughter. Pepper whimpered again and Prue walked over and sat down behind her daughter. Prue laid down behind her and wrapped her arms around Pepper.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry… I promise to be better. I'll keep my past to myself." Prue pulled Pepper towards her and held her tighter.

"Shh baby, stop! Listen to me, I wasn't crying because of what you said. I was crying because I was sad that I missed so much. I loved you since the day you were born and hearing stories about you being hurt makes my heart break because I wish that I could have been there and been the one to comfort you. You are perfect to me. I love the fact that you love 'Places' and that you recite it to your cousins. I'm sorry that you may have felt like I didn't want you when you were a baby. I did want you and I always will." Pepper rolled over in Prue's arms and buried her face in Prue's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me feel like I did something wrong. There were times growing up that I felt like I wasn't good enough because my parents gave me away but then Tabitha would read me 'Places' and the note you wrote and I would know that you loved me. That it must have been hard on you to give me up. I always dreamed that I'd get to meet you and then when I found out you died… I never thought this would be possible." Prue pulled away from Pepper and grabbed her face with her hand so Pepper would have to look at her.

"I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere… You've done nothing wrong. It was just hearing your story and then you reciting the story to Patty and then Piper carrying Patty upstairs and I realized how much I missed. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I'm gonna regret that decision every day of my life. But, I'm glad that you're here now and I love you more than my own life. I just felt sad but I'm okay now and I don't want you to feel bad, okay?" Pepper nodded and gave Prue another hug. Prue just held her daughter and kissed her forehead. She let her kiss linger before letting Pepper go and sitting up.

Prue hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. Pepper watched her mom leave and wondered where she was going. Pepper sat up and watched the door for her mom to come back. Prue came walking back through the door and over to Pepper's TV. Prue put a tape into Pepper's VCR and then grabbed the remotes for the TV and VCR before sitting down with pepper again.

"What's this?" Pepper asked.

"Just watch." Prue hit play and pulled Pepper into her side.

Pepper watched the video of her mom in a hospital room. Prue was laying in a hospital bed and it took Pepper a minute to realize what was happening. A nurse came walking in carrying a bundle in a pink blanket and Pepper knew that it was her as a baby. Prue took the bundle and then smiled at the nurse as she backed out of the room.

"Hey baby, I'm your mama. My little Pepper, I won't get to see you anymore because your aunt on your daddy's side is gonna take you. I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. You will always be my baby. No matter what anyone says you will be forever mine… I have a present for you. This book is called 'Oh The Places You'll Go'. I hope one day that it's your favorite. 'Congratulations! Today is your day…"

Pepper watched as Prue read her 'Places' when she was barely a day old. She watched as Prue bundled her up to be taken to Tabitha. She watched Prue cry her eyes out when Pepper was taken away and try to fight Grams to keep her. Pepper curled up closer to Prue and wrapped her arms around Prue's arm. Prue's arm was wrapped around Pepper. They watched the movie until the end.

"I love you, mommy." Prue kissed Pepper's head and then turned off the TV.

"I love you too, baby." Pepper climbed off the bed and then rummaged through the closet. She pulled out a ratty stuffed chicken and her torn up copy of 'Places'. Pepper walked back over to the bed and set both of them down before sitting down with Prue.

"Will you read it to me?" Prue nodded as Pepper curled up with her pulling her stuffed chicken into her arms.

"Congratulations! Today is your day! You're off to great places! You're off and away! You have brains in your head! You have feet in your shoes! You can steer yourself any direction you choose! You on your own! And you know what you know! And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go…" Prue looked down from the book to see Pepper asleep. Her head was resting on Prue's stomach. Prue put the book down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She closed her eyes and listened to her daughter's soft snores.

Piper came upstairs to check on her sister and niece only to find them both asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Piper grabbed Pepper's camera phone and took a few pictures of them before sneaking back out of the room. Piper knew that her sister was getting more out of this than Pepper. She knew those picture will mean the world to Prue. She felt bad for both her sister and niece because they had missed out on so much but she knew nothing was going to break that bond again.


End file.
